


“you’re safe now.”

by virghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Gyuhao, Invasion, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soft AU, kpop, minghao mingyu and jun are really the only main characters, only tagged as character death because of the dream there is no actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virghao/pseuds/virghao
Summary: as the vibrant colour of his eyes began to dull and his body started to go limp, Mingyu began to make out his last words.“you’re safe, hao, you’re safe now-”where minghao dreams about his best friend dying.





	“you’re safe now.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my writing sucks uwu

Screams were dominating, but at the same time the lingering silence was overbearing. An invasion outbreak had occurred; it was unprepared for, unreadied for. Many people had lost their lives in last minute battle. Some were caught off guard,  others were noble acts of sacrifice to their people and their own. It was indeed a loud commotion, the sound produced by the increasing numbers of mere human voice boxes were definitely enough to partially impair one’s hearing. Minghao, however, couldn’t hear a thing — over the sounds of his own tears that was. No other soundwave could ever amount to the agonising sound of his own sobs. In this moment nothing else could grasp his care.

_Circled together around the usual scenery of the Han river, the thirteen males reflected on their day. A ‘group therapy’ as Seungcheol proudly liked to label it. Everything was fine, everything was fine. At least that’s what each of them thought as they effortlessly meditated on their day. In fact the degree of fine wasn’t even contemplated by any of the thirteen as it was so fine of a moment no one needed to contemplate it._

_Except it was, it was contemplated. However, it wasn’t agreed upon. Minghao wasn’t into the whole ‘psychic’ mumbo jumbo, but he didn’t have a good feeling at all. For the entirety of the day a blanket of uneasiness had seemingly wrapped around him — and usually when Minghao feels this way, something terribly wrong ensues._

_Breaking his concentration, as well as the twelve males around him, was a rupturing sensation followed by a loud boom. If the already dimming sky wasn’t dark enough, a thick grey smog painted the sky. Then the screams began, people of all sorts frantically cowering to safety. Screams of ‘take cover!’ and ‘run!’ were what locals would splutter to all those in hearing radius. Although Minghao wasn’t fully present in the situation, sure he knew what was happening, but it didn’t feel real._

_It wasn’t until a tree, not too far behind him, collapsed only mere meters away from his form. That was really when Minghao was pulled out of his daze. From this, he realised that the twelve of his friends had disappeared — hopefully to safety. Deciding that he should probably go and look for them, the Chinese male began on his venture._

_Anyone else evacuating the streets would have looked at Minghao as though he was out of his mind; after all the male was, to no degree of bother, strolling around in no panic, which was what they did. Literally everyone around, if there were even any more people in the open, were desperately scrambling to find a place to hide. It was a shocking sight to see a young adult calmly walking around. He was a vulnerability, anything could happen to him._

_There wasn’t a single brave soul that would have emerged from their hiding place to guide the male to safety, at least not for long._

_“Minghao, move!” a gunshot could be heard from not too far away from the unknowing boy, but miraculously never reached him._

_“gyu?” the chinese male questioned with a shaky voice. It couldn’t be._

_Except it was. Dropping to his knees, Minghao engulfed the taller into his arms. Mingyu’s life was slowly draining out of him through the bullet wound located in the centre of his back. In the meantime, he held onto Minghao just as tight as the latter clinged to him._

_“why did you do that?”_

_“I wasn’t.. going to let you.. die.”_

_“but now you’re suffering,” Mingyu brought a shaky hand up to Minghao’s face, slowly caressing his cheek. It momentarily calmed the younger._

_“at least it’s not you,” the elder struggled, “live on for me, hao.”_

_as the vibrant colour of his eyes began to dull and his body started to go limp, Mingyu began to make out his last words._

_“you’re safe, hao, you’re safe now-”_

_Minghao shrieked when the latter’s body suddenly decreased in temperature. Now completely clouded eyes stared right into his tear glazed ones. Mingyu was dead. He had taken a bullet for Minghao, something they only promised each other out of sarcasm due to the disbelief of the situation ever occurring, and he couldn’t believe it._

 

If it was even possible, Minghao had curled up closer to his best friend’s corpse. He couldn’t leave the body, he couldn’t leave Mingyu. No matter what the latter would have wanted, Minghao wouldn’t have listened if it was to leave him.

This was, quite literally, an example of one of those noble acts of sacrifice, and although Minghao should be honoured he was consumed in grief and guilt. It almost felt real, the blood seeping through his clothes and the neverending course of shivers crawling down his spine. He wanted it to end, to be assured that this wasn’t fate. This wasn’t happening.

Therefore, he began to harshly pinch his skin. If the burgundy of Mingyu’s blood hadn’t stained his skin red enough, the pinches were sure to make his skin look more irritated. Minghao began to panic, it didn’t seem to work. He was stuck in a dream, well nightmare, it had to be. This wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.

A thunder cloud, quite large at that, hovered over the live-dead duo. Strikes of lightning then appeared out of nowhere, piecing the sky like a knife cutting open a cardboard box. Minghao couldn’t believe his eyes when suddenly the sky started falling in sections, pitch black roamed the sky smothering every surface area until the male could no longer see anything. No Seoul, no Mingyu, no nothing. Everything was gone.

“hao, wake up.” it was Mingyu.

No it couldn’t be, Mingyu was dead.

“minghao, wake up! hao!” suddenly he felt his body shake, but he still couldn’t see a thing.

“mingyu, where are you?” he called, “mingyu!”

 

///

 

Half asleep, a tad confused, but mostly concerned, Junhui was hunched over the younger chinese male’s bed as he shook him. Murmurs that were mostly unidentifiable, other than the whispers of Mingyu’s name, filled the room. He had been trying to wake Minghao for almost five minutes and it was beginning to worry him.

That was when Minghao finally shot up drenched in a mix of his own sweat and tears, his hair practically glued to his forehead and his face - even through the darkness - a bright red.

When Minghao came into realisation that he was awake, he let out a heavy sigh of relief. The paranoia was still there though, there was still jobs to do to put his mind at ease. A new one, however, was to attend to the mess of a hyung that sat half asleep at the bottom of his bed.

“are you okay?”

“no are you? I’m surprised you haven’t woken up the whole room, maybe even dorm!” Junhui retorted, “did you have a nightmare?”

“I-I’m fine, it’s childish. don’t worry,”

“I have a right to worry, minghao you were yelling.”

“I promise, I’m fine. It’s nothing I can’t get over. I’m sorry for waking you, you’re tired so go back to sleep.”

“are you sure?”

“positive.”

With a last nod to one another, Junhui finally moved off back to his own bed above Jeonghan’s. It was a wonder that he hadn’t been woken. It wasn’t like Junhui to be a light sleeper so that must’ve meant Minghao was loud enough to wake anyone up, but then again Jeonghan could sleep through anything so it wasn’t too much of a surprise.

Anyway, now that Minghao was awake he was assured by some sort. Still in a state of trauma, a headache starting and drenched to the skin in his own fluids Minghao took himself to the kitchen. The first thing he’d do was take a painkiller, it would lessen the pain for the meantime.

He reached the kitchen and quickly poured himself a glass of water, completely missing the sight of Mingyu snoozing on the island countertop. When he turned to the supplement cupboard, however, Minghao almost dropped to his knees. This was too much of a coincidence during a vulnerable moment for the male. Almost dropping his glass in the process, Minghao began shaking his best friend over and over. If one thing was a downside here, it was that Mingyu was a deep sleeper.

“gyu, wake up!”

“please be alive,” he whispered as his tears were triggered once more. Cascading down the male’s face and dripping onto Mingyu’s own cheek.

The wettening of his face was what brought him out of slumber, “five more minutes,” Mingyu insisted, “I don’t wanna practice yet–”

Upon realising the situation, Minghao sprung backwards as Mingyu instantly sat up. Both locked gazes, Mingyu being confused and Minghao being flustered. The elder immediately inched closer the the latter.

“why are you crying?” he asked softly, cupping Minghao’s cheek gently.

“you scared me,”

“what did I do?”

Minghao stayed silent. It had only just dawned on him that the stunt he just pulled was one of childsplay. Mingyu already knew that the male had a nightmare, it was fairly obvious due to Minghao being drenched in his own sweat at 4AM. He outstretched his arms, offering Minghao a place in them, to which the younger took without hesitation.

“you’re safe h–“

“stop!” Mingyu’s eyes widened at the sudden demand, and the hand that covered his mouth, “please.. don’t say that, not now.”

The korean nodded, opting to instead draw circles on Minghao’s back. A method that had been approved of.

“can you tell me what happened?” Mingyu approached as calmly as possible.

“it’s stupid..”

Mingyu began to play with the latter’s wet hair, hoping that it would further calm and reassure him, and after a moment of comfortable silence, Mingyu helping Minghao to ride out his last few moments of initial shock, he finally opened up to something.

“I dreamed that you had died… from taking a bullet that I didn’t notice coming at me.”

“I guess I lived up to the generic cheesy promise huh,”

“shut up!”

“sorry, sorry. I’m touched, really, that you fear losing me so much.”

Minghao grumbled, “...yeah”

It had been a significant amount of time that the two had been a jumbled mess of limbs for and pressure had become apparent in all sorts of places, becoming a discomfort. Minghao noticed this.

“are you uncomfortable?”

“a little, yeah.”

The younger got up, holding his hand out for Mingyu to take. Mingyu did just that, and the two were lead to Minghao’s bed. The korean wiggled in first followed by the chinese. It was a tight squeeze, but nothing they weren’t used to.

“gyu”

“yeah?”

“I’m sorry..”

“for what?”

“for waking you… because of that.”

Mingyu smiled, but it wasn’t seen due to the darkness. Raising his hand to caress Minghao’s cheek, he slowly lulled the younger to sleep.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “you can sleep.”

Mingyu placed a light kiss on the top of the sleeping Minghao. _You’re safe hao, you’re safe now._ He thought.

Daytime slowly approached, but before anyone else in the dorm had woken up Mingyu had only just managed to sneak out of Minghao’s bed. Thinking he had succeeded, he mentally sighed when the latter had grabbed his wrist.

“stop.”

“stop what, hao?”

“come back,” he muttered sleepily.

Mingyu broke his wrist out of the younger’s grasp, “you’ll be okay. Don’t worry, _you’re safe hao, you’re safe now.”_ and with that, he left the room.

  
Minghao focused on the empty door frame for a little longer after the taller had disappeared, listening as his footsteps became fainter as he travelled further away. Minghao was okay now, Mingyu wasn’t dead. _He’s safe, he’s safe now_ and that’s all that Minghao ever needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this was a rewrite of a oneshot I wrote named 'cherish' a while ago, I felt that was quite rushed and as I've recently had reoccurring thoughts about the start to this rewrite I decided to get it all written down before I forget. I actually enjoyed writing this, the response from a draft I showed a few people was good and so I feel quite proud of this. Enough rambling, though. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
